Passage
Category:Locations |Food Cost = |Special Parts =N.A. |parts food cost =N.A. |parts time =N.A. |inhabitants = |image = Passage.png |survivors =|Locations = Paradise}}Unlocked after exploring Crater. * Your rope crafting pays off. You manage to climb down into the maw of hell. It is excruciating work, yet somehow you endure. The end of the rope touches a platform floating scorching hot lava in the very heart of the volcano. Full of fear of what is to come, you lower yourself down. * Jump * You let go of the rope and land on the surface. Luckily, the drop isn't too big and no injuries are sustained. * Up * You get up and manage to experience the environment clearly for the first time. * Examine * This is truly hell. The air around you is a suffocating inferno. Lava flow around the platform you are standing on is creating a terrible screeching sound. It sounds like a beast from the underworld. The surface of the lava lake regularly bursts into sizzling shock waves of heat. You look down at the platform. It is polished black rock. It has no reflection and no signs it has been ever touched by tools. Somehow this rock is able to withstand the melting force of the lava around, fascinating. Yet you know it is there not by accident. You can only suspect the shadow creatures are behind all this. * Around * You turn around to estimate the size of the volcano chamber when you find it! An entrance carved into the solid rock wall! It is connected with the platform by a black causeway. * Continue * When you pass the doorway you are swallowed by the darkness inside. * Continue * Beyond lies and endless corridor of meticulously cut dark stone. Perfect edges and the absence of any imperfections are silent witnesses to the level of technology the shadow people posses. Somehow you can see in this darkness, although there are no visible light sources. There really isn't any other option for you but to go down the hallway. You are prepared for anything. * Go Fights * Crossing the passage is nerve wrecking as you expect ambushes behind every turn. You vigilance pays off when you manage to spot another attacker just before it strikes you. It is another shadow creature, but this one wears armour and wield a deadly looking blade! * Fight * Incredible, you were able to best this terrible opponent! The path is now clear and you can continue. After the fight you find some gems. (+5 ) * The passage extends endlessly into the gloom. You feel as if you have been walking here for ages. Luckily, the monotony is dispelled by a shadow creature that has been waiting for you in the passage. * Fight * You have defeated the creature and can continue exploring the passage. You are lucky and find some gems. (+3 ) * (If you hadn't fight The Guardian before in Lava Cave, and hadn't killed it in Forest) * The whole time in the passage you are focused on what's to come, leaving your rear unfefended. An enormous figure sneaks up on you and attacks you from behind! * Fight * You force the figure to retreat! Continue * Only now are you able to identify the attacker. It is the Guardian of the Lava Caves you hid it from! The entity has finally found you! This is your chance to defeat the guardian once and for all. * Fight * This dangerous enemy is no more, but chances are that many more remain! You examine the husk of the fallen foe. It is made of a foreign metal, you can't say what it is. Inside you find a power core consisting of gems. You take them, the giant won't need them anymore. You get '+100 ' . The Paradise * You can feel the that the passage comes to an end. And not too soon, it took you several hours to walk the length. Consulting the map of Tinker Island reveals and astonishing fact: You must have traveled beyond the island's land mass. You are under the sea! * Wow * It doesn't matter now. You are just relieved to leave the claustrophobic dark passage. You can already see more light in front of you. * on * A green fluorescent light becomes stronger with every step until the narrow walls disappear and open up into a huge wall. * See * If the volcano you entered was hell, then this must surely be paradise! You stop and stand in awe. You find Paradise. * Awe Fights